This invention relates to the field of carriers mounted on over-the-road vehicles for transport from one place to another of a smaller vehicle.
Prior art carriers in this field include those shown and described in the following U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,981 discloses a trough or channel wide enough for the wheels of a motorcycle carried on a pair of support arms behind a vehicle, the trough or channel being pivotable between a horizontal and diagonal position and including an extension to provide a ramp when in the diagonal position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,284 discloses a utility platform mounted behind a vehicle on a central support beam on which the utility platform can be pivoted diagonally to raise and lower either end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,274 discloses a narrow trough or channel for carrying two wheel cycles similar to that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,981, the trough or channel being pivotable between a horizontal and a diagonal position and being slidable on the pivot from an off-center loading position to a centered carrying position, centered behind the vehicle on which it is mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,842 discloses another motorcycle carrier mounted on an over-the-road vehicle, having a narrow channel member to receive the motorcycle wheels, and an extension pivotally connected to one end of the carrying channel to form a ramp when in the diagonal position and to pivot upwardly to provide a blocking barrier to keep the motorcycle in place on the carrying channel when being transported.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,811 discloses a carrier platform for carrying a small lawn type tractor behind an automobile, which is hinged to a cross bar so it may be swung from a horizontal carrying position to an upright out-of-the-way position but not pivoted to a laterally extending diagonal ramp position for loading and unloading the tractor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,098 discloses another motorcycle carrier for mounting on the rear of a vehicle, having a narrow channel member to carry the cycle mounted on a pivot for pivoting between a diagonal and a horizontal position while extending laterally of the vehicle and including an extension piece to provide a ramp for rolling the cycle on to the carrying channel member, the extension piece being pivotally mounted at one end of the carrying member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,333 discloses another carrier for two wheel cycles mounted in back of an automobile, the laterally extending carrying member being pivotable on a longitudinally extending pivot axis but not hinged to pivot upwardly on a laterally extending pivot axis. The carrying member for two wheel cycles is narrow enough that it is not as necessary to pivot upwardly to an out-of-the-way or storage position as is the case for a relatively wide carrying member for a three or four wheel vehicle to which the present invention is directed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,694 discloses a carrier mounted in back of an automobile which is wide enough for a three or four wheel vehicle, pivotable laterally on a longitudinal pivot axis but not upwardly to an out-of-the-way storage position on a laterally extending pivot axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,333 discloses another carrier for two wheel cycles mounted behind another vehicle, pivotable laterally to a diagonal position on a longitudinally extending pivot axis which is centrally positioned and includes an extension piece which can be extended outwardly in a lateral direction to provide a ramp for rolling the cycle up on to the narrow channel carrying member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,737 discloses another carrier for two wheel cycles mounted behind another vehicle, this one pivotable laterally on an offset longitudinal pivot axis but not pivotable upwardly on a laterally extending pivot axis.
The present invention is an improvement over the known prior art devices in a number of respects which will become apparent from the detailed description which follows, including the feature of the carrier platform being pivotable on a laterally extending pivot axis to an upright out-of-the-way position as well as being pivotable on a longitudinally extending pivot axis to a diagonal ramp or loading position. The longitudinally extending pivot axis of the carrier platform is furthermore offset from the center of the carrier platform and is closer to one end than the other, whereby a less steep incline is achieved without the need for an extension piece which many of the prior art carriers for two wheel cycles require.